The present invention generally relates to vehicle brake systems, and more particularly relates to a pressure control device for hydraulic automotive vehicle brake systems with wheel slip control which is equipped especially with means for the automatic brake intervention.
DE 37 09 189 A1 discloses a pressure control device for a wheel-slip controlled hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system which, for heating the valves arranged in a block-shaped housing, includes a heating device which, as an electric resistance heating in the form of a heating cartridge, either points into the valve block, or utilizes the heat in cooling water of a combustion engine for heating a passage bore in the valve block. The heating devices proposed have proved to be complicated and of little practicable value.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to improve upon a pressure control device of the type mentioned hereinabove so that a particularly effective heating of determined points of the pressure control device is effected with the simplest possible means at low cost.